farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2011-01-24
Hey Farmers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Farmville Podcast. My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Farmville from Zynga. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases, and you guys will all be given a sneak peek about things coming to Farmville in the near future. First up this week is the release of the new Model Farm. Now, this feature should be available to a majority of you right now, but some users still do not have access to this release, as we are working on fixing some bugs. Now, users who not yet checked out this feature may be asking: What exactly is a model farm? Think of it is a showroom for limited edition and other thematic items where you can see a wide variety of buyable goods arranged in a display farm. You can visit the Model Farm at anytime by clicking on the Model Farm card, which you can see on the far-right hand side of the neighbour bar. Once you click on it, you'll be taken to the model farm, which works similar to visiting your Farmville neighbours. On the Model Farm, you'll see quite a few limited edition items. Some of them may not be available because they are expired from the market or could be coming soon, and a few may be regular market items. Each item that can be purchased will have a glowing price tag next to it that fades in and out over time. Move your mouse over that item and you can see what it is and if it's available. If you want to know more, just click on it and you'll see a preview window similar to what's currently used in the market. You can purchase items from the model farm by clicking on the buy button. If you click send, you'll get a window showing all your Farmville neighbours. Please note that this option may not be available for some items. And, as a special bonus, every day you visit the model farm, you can get a special prize - just for showing up. Every so often the model farm will be refreshed when we have new limited edition items or other things you want to show off. Farmville also started gearing up for Valentine's Day a bit early this year with the release of Cupid's Castle. Cupid's Castle is a multi-level constructible building that you can build up now, and harvest for valentines later. Similar to the Haunted House, you'll be able to redeem valentines for special goods at a later date. You will get the initial frame for Cupid's Castle for free the first time you play Farmville after the update, and you will immediately be entered into placement mode. You can place the Cupid's Castle frame on your farm now, or you can choose to place it in your gift box for use later. You must be at least level 5 to place a Cupid's Castle. As stated earlier, Cupid's Castle is a multi-level constructible building. Each level requires a different number of building parts to complete. Level 1 will require 12 parts. Level 2 will require 45 parts. And Level 3 will require 60 parts in total (for 120 farm cash in all). Like other constructible building parts, you can acquire those parts via Neighbour Requests, The Free Gifts Page, Special Delivery Boxes and Farm Cash. As you complete each level of Cupid's Castle, it will become visually bigger and grander. Now, if you don't get Cupid's Castle initially, or winding up accidently deleting it, you can purchase it in the market under the buildings tab (for 5 coins). Stay tuned for more information on Cupid's Castle coming your way soon! And lastly, we would like to share some information about the new Collection Limit. If you regularly visit the Farmville forums, you are probably already familiar with the information I am going to share. However, many of our users do not get a chance to visit the forums, so I would like to share the producers letter with everyone today. Now, as we all know, Farmville is, at its heart, a social game, A game that is fun because you can play it with your friends and family. We've heard from all of you that one of the most fun parts of the game is the ability to share cool items and rewards with your neighbours. Sharing that rare foal from your stable and sharing holiday gifts with your neighbours, these are the things that really show how important the social side of farming is to everyone. To improve the experience for our players, we have recently implemented two changes to Farmville. Our goal is to make sure that both of these limits are restrictive enough to prevent automation software from creating bad experiences, but also high enough that most people playing the game are unaffected. We will be monitoring the results as we roll this out in the coming days, and may tune the limits over time. We invite and encourage you to provide your feedback in the Farmville forums. We would like to thank all of our players for the time spent playing our game with their friends and family. and we will look forward to working with you to continually improve the experience. If you have any feedback you like to share with the Farmville team regarding the new Collection Limit. Please make sure to visit the official Farmville forums and let us know what you have to say. Now, for the coming soon segment this week, we have a very special guest named Charles. He is here to share some news with everyone about our latest upcoming feature. (Good afternoon farmers, soon, you will experience a new and exciting way to play your favorite game. New clues, we're pretty sure it is gonna be a jolly good adventure, so make sure to keep an eye on your farm this week for some very exciting foreign news). Thanks Charles, and along with the special surprise, farmers can also except to see the new Glass House (as Greenhouse) in the coming weeks. This 3-stage expandable building will allow you to breed your own special crops that can be mastered. Each stage will unlock more breeding trays, so you can create even more hybrid seeds. Alright folks, well that's it for me this week, again, my name is Lexilicious and I would like to thank everybody for tuning in this week. I'll be back on February 4th to bring you all the latest news from around the farm. Happy Farming Everybody! Category:Podcasts